


Looking for a fic

by Cansah



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cansah/pseuds/Cansah
Summary: Looking for a fic
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Looking for a fic

Looking for a fic. Lan wanji is a prince and wei wuxian is a first son. Madam yu is president. There was an incident at shijie's wedding so now lan zhan and wei ying need to do some public outing to show that their freinds.


End file.
